Firestar's death: a Contest entry
by Walking in moonlight
Summary: so this is a entry for a contest


okay so this is for a contest

* * *

><p>Firestar's P.V.O: I walked into the camp entrance, Sandstorm was in the nursary exspecting her second litter and all was well within the clan well so far but Brambleclaw has been acting strange and disapears late at night,<br>"Firestar are you okay?" Asked Squirlflight looking at me, I nodded my head and she headed off on patrol with Lionblaze and Graystripe, I watched as they headed out and then turned my head to see Jayfeather was sitting near me,  
>"Sandstorm is sick and might not survive the birth." Said Jayfeather looking at me,<br>'No.' I thought she couldn't die,  
>"She is going to die Firestar and you have to face that." Said Jayfeather looking at me,<br>"Please don't read my mind." I said to him tears streaming down my face,  
>"I'm just as upset as you are, but I am going to move on and so should you once she's dead." Said Jayfeather walking away and I ran straight to the Nursary.<p>

Sandstorm lay in her nest she looked smaller and was losing fur, she also had a large brown and purple lump on the side of her leg, her stomach was large from the kits inside her,  
>"Firestar," Said Sandstorm smiling at me and then frowned and then looked at the lump on her leg,"I'm not going to make it."<br>"You are?" I said to her but she just sighed and layed her head on the moss of the nest,"And our kits are going to be beautiful." I curled around her but then she let out a screach and then calmed down and then let out another one,  
>"I'm having my kits Firestar go get Jayfeather." Said Sandstorm how could I have been so stupid I was the leader for starclans sake and didn't even realise that my own mate was having her kits, I ran to tell Jayfeather but he was already at the nursary with the herbs,<br>"I heard the screaming from my den," Said Jayfeather smiling and lied down next to Sandstorm and felt her stomach and then looked at me"There are two kits," Jayfeather smiled and then frownd a little,"Great I'm going to have aunties that are younger then me." Jayfeather gave me a cheeky grin and then got back to work,

It was dawn when the kits came, a she-cat and a tom but the Tom didn't survive but we called him Hopekit anyway,  
>"I'm dieing Firestar," Said Sandstorm her voice crackled and far away,"I see starclan,"<br>'No' I thought nuzzling myself into Sandstorms fur to feel her warmth,  
>"Goodbye Firestar," Said Sandstorm smiling at me,"I love you." These were her last words then she was with starclan,(Okay so how it works is that she was so weak from the cancer that she died when giving birth)<br>"What are you going to call the kits?" Asked Jayfeather looking at me,  
>I sighed as I looked at the sandy coloured she-cat but finally said"Sandkit."<br>'The perfect name.' I thought as Squirlflight came over,  
>"I'll feed her" Said Squirlflight smiling at me, she had had her first litter, a fluffy white tom and a golden she-cat but they weren't Brambleclaws they were Bumblestripes,(I know that Erin hunter said that squirlflight probably would never be able to have kits but it is a probable not a definatly.)<br>"Firestar come quickly." Said Lionblaze from outside I looked up but didn't want to leave Sandstorm's side, but I was still leader and had to do something so I stood up and walked out of the nursary,

Graystripe was dead, blood splatter down his pelt and one long scar along his pelt,  
>"We found him at the border." Said Lionblaze looking at me his tail between his legs,<br>'Why starclan?' I thought tears welling up in my eyes,'Why?'  
>"We will morn for him tonight," I Said "Until then no one shall share tongues or speak."<br>"What!" Shouted Dovewing staring at me,  
>"You know what I said," I said to her anger ran through my veins my Mate and my best friend had died on the same day,"And if any one does speak then they will be band from the fresh kill pile Kits and queens are the only exception."<br>"Firestar you can't be serious." Said Ivypool looking at me,  
>"I am." I said and then turned back towards the Nursary and saw Squirlflight with my kit,<br>"Hello Father." Said Squirlflight I smiled back at her,  
>"Mum why isn't he talking?" asked Sheepkit the fluffy white tom looking giving me a funny look,<br>"Because of Greystripes death he has banned all cats from speaking till they begin to morn for him." Said Squirlflight looking at Sheepkit,  
>"That's a little silly." Said Goldenkit pouncing on Sheepkit's tail,<br>"Don't do that." Said Sheepkit,  
>"Sorry." Said Goldenkit hunching up<br>"Hush kits," Said Squirlflight curling around them,  
>"I don't like the silence mum," Said Sheepkit,"It's creepy."<br>"Don't worry the silence will be over soon." Said Squirlflight smiling at Sheepkit,

At the morning of Greystripe I layed down and rested my head in his fur atleast he was with Silverstream and Feathertail now, but why did he have to leave so soon, Millie was lieing next to me tears fell from her eyes, I really shouldn't be thinking about myself, me and Millie had both just lost our mates and Daisy had given us mysterious looks from far away I could tell,

I lay at the morning of Sandstorm head resting in her fur, this was my second morning and it felt twice as bad as the one for Greystripe, I felt Squirlflight and Leafpool lieing next to me, I couldn't wait till it was over.

The next morning the sun was high and all the cats in the clans were chatting away, sharing tongues and sharing prey happily together but I felt hollow my best friend and my mate had died and I didn't feel like doing anything but lie in sorrow,  
>"Firestar want to come hunting with me and Dovewing." Asked Cloudtail smiling at me atleast I hadn't lost my nephew.<p>

The sun shone bright as we hunted around the Antient oak,  
>"We're going to go to the old two-leg nest want to come?" Asked Dovewing smiling at me<br>"Uh no sorry I might stay here for a while." I said this was the last place SandStorm and me spoke before she got sick and died,  
>"Okay sure." Said Cloudtail walking off with Dovewing,<br>"A fire will blaze and destroy itself before it harms the raging storm." Said a voice behind me I saw nothing but then Brambleclaw appeared with a smirk on his face his eyes not the deep amber of before but were paler like tigersta.  
>"Tigerstar." I said Tigerstar smirked at me again,<br>"Took you a while to realise kittypet." Said Tigerstar unsheiving his claws and a growl rumbled in his throught,  
>"What did you do to Brambleclaw." I said tosing myself onto Tigerstar,<br>"Let's just say he isn't with us right now," Said Tigerstar,"And won't be coming back anytime soon." I felt the weight of Tigerstar against my pelt, wait it wasn't Tigerstar it was Brambleclaw I could use the advantages that he doesn't know, so I pushed against Tigerstars flank send him flying sideways,  
>"Maybe you should study Brambleclaws weaknesses." I said flinging myself onto his back and clawing at his back and Head,<br>"Maybe you should study Brambleclaws strengths," Said Tigerstar flinging me off his back and landing on top of me and pressed himself against my body,"Goodbye Kittypet," Tigerstar ran off I smelt something funny,Tigerstar turned his head back towards me"Hope you enjoy a little spark right." Smoke rose from part of the lake and was getting closer I felt the heat of the flames, I had to warn the others so I ran from the Fire and back to camp,

"Retreat Thunderclan Retreat!" I shouted and watched as cats came out to see what I was talking about,"A fire is coming retreat!" Swarms of cats ran out of camp as but I heard the smallest voice within the crowd,  
>"Daddy where are you?" Said the Voice it was Sandkit I ran to her and saw her tangled in a pile of Bramble,"Help me." I tried to untangle her but it was to late the fire had arrived so I covered Sandkit and let myself be burned by the fire,<br>"Fire will blaze and destroy itself before it harms the raging storm." Said the same voice as before I turned my head and saw Sandstorm was the cat telling me the prothecy, I finally understood it all, The blazing fire was the fire right and it would destroy me before it harmed Sandkit, But I wouldn't ever let the fire harm Sandkit but does that mean I would lose my last life I didn't care I would let her survive so I just layed down covering Sandkit then suddenly everything went white.

I walked along the forest path of Starclan Bluestar was waiting for me at the end of the path,  
>"Welcome to Starclan Firestar." Said Bluestar smiling at me,<br>"I am proud yet sad to be here." I said smiling I felt myself growning slightly smaller,  
>"Ah your apprentice day." Said Bluestar she had beome somewhat bigger,<br>"What?" I asked my voice higher then before,  
>"That was when you were happiest." Said Bluestar and she lead me into starclan Cats lay in the dens Sandstorm was in the center circle she was in her apprentise days aswell and Hopekit lay stood next to her,<br>"Sandstorm." I said and for the first time in a long time I smiled, I was with the family I loved.

* * *

><p>I know alot of you annoying people out there are gonna go but what about Leafpool and Squirlflight well in starclan he was with the family he loved that were in starclan.<p> 


End file.
